Pirates Of Lyoko
by Model.Crisis
Summary: Ten years ago, Ulrich Stern swore to never stop until he found the woman he loved, when she was taken from him by a vicious Pirate crew. Joined by his best friend, Odd Della Robia, the two find love, riches, and most of all, freedom. Inspired by POTC!
1. Training To Kill

**Chapter 1 - Training For Love**

**A/N - Hey! PIRATES ARE SO COOL! Anyone who has seen POTC2 must go see it again! Anyone who has not must go see it or die a painful death of dooooom! waaaaahhhh! anyways, heres ya story!  
Also, Appearances are being changed slightly in this, as they are all older and stuffs!**

**DISCLAIMER - Yes, we all know I don't own Code Lyoko, or Pirates Of The Carribean, but I wish I was a pirate!**

"Hya!" Ulrich Stern pinned his opponent to the ground, his sword point barely missing the young man's neck, "Look's like I've got you."

The pinned boy smiled, "You win again Ulrich!"

Ulrich released his grip and threw his sword aside, "I'll _always_ win Odd - I practice far more than you ever could be bothered to."

It was true, Ulrich Stern took his "training" a little more seriously than his friend.

Odd used his sword as a balance to pull him up, "Why _do_ you take this so seriously Ulrich?" He brushed the dust off of his shoulder-length blonde and purple tipped hair, "It's only a bit of fun with Jim's old stash."

A frown engulfed Ulrich's face, "_Pirates_." he spat the words like they were poison.

"Pirates?" Odd eyed him, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"_DON'T tell me pirates are ridiculous Odd_!" he gripped his sword-hilt tightly in his sweaty, grubby hands, "_They_ took her."

"Her?" Odd asked, wiping the drips off his forehead.

"Pirates stole the woman I love."

"What?" Odd scratched his head, "But I've never seen you with a female prescence..._ever_."

"That's because she was taken a year before I met you." Ulrich sat down in the wooden barn, "Ten years ago. I was fourteen - barely old enough to fall in love some may say - but it was love, all the same. The girl's name was Yumi Ishiyama. Same age as I, and the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on - shining dark hair, eyes of darkest brown, and as kind as anyone I know. Then...they came." He shuddered, "The night I was to confess my love - they came."

**Flashback as he tells story**

"Yes?" the maid peered down to look at the youth before her, "Oh, it's just you Master Stern - you can never be too careful these days, talk of pirates in town you know, - I assume you're here for Mistress Ishiyama?"

"Er, yes ma'am. I wanted to see her." Ulrich's gut was having mini-explosions.

"Wait here, and I'll see is she is in states for visitors." The maid disappeared for a moment, then reappeared, "Yes. Miss Ishiyama has been awaiting your arrival, please do come in."

She ushered him inside, and just as she shut the door, a scream was heard from above them.

"_Yumi_!" Ulrich ran up the spiral staircase only to find Yumi gone, with a note on her bed.

**_'We have taken the girl. No doubt she will make an excellent addition to our crew... with some discipline._**

**_You shall see to it that no-one comes after her - lest she walk the plank, mate._**

**_Pray you are never in our sights,_**

**_Captain Valentine, of the Stormrider.'_**

"But...I love her..." Ulrich began screaming into the night, collapsing after all the shock.

**End Flashback**

"I made a vow that day that I would be ready when they next returned...and when I was ready - I would kill them all." Ulrich ended, sheathing his sword and hanging it up with the rest.

**A/N - WOW! that was good! So good! Yay! Pirates are the best! I am Argent Valentine, and I LOVE PIRATES!**

**xhaibane-himex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. They Return?

**Chapter 2 - They Return?**

**A/N - I hope you all fell lucky guys - I was meant to be delivering my papers in this time, and I have no idea how I'm going to get them done now, but hey, that's what happens when you have many nutty reviewers hehe, kidding, i love you all really!**

**DISCLAIMER - Me no own Code Lyoko okies?**

"And you waited all this time to tell me this!" Odd stared at him incredulously.

"Well you didn't exactly ask did you?" Ulrich smiled crookedly.

"I guess it's not something you'd go around screaming, heh."

Suddenly, the door burst open, "_Boys_! Come quickly!" Jim panted, "and bring those swords you love to fool about with!"

Wrenching the swords off of the rack, Ulrich and Odd followed Jim to the docks...Where all Hell had broken loose.

"Dear God." Ulrich froze as the scene appeared before his eyes, "It's just like before!"

Although not knowing the cause of this battling, the very sight of it made Ulrich wish to slit some throats - but, no. That would be irrational - he had to find out who this was and whether they could help him to find Yumi's captors.

Dragging Odd to the shelter of a nearby boat, Ulrich said, "Listen, we need to get to that ship."

Odd raised an eyebrow, "And _how _exactly do you suppose we do that!"

"Follow my lead." Ulrich began darting around the boats, getting closer to the enormous ship.

Just as it was a mere 100 yards away, Ulrich's plan came to a standstill.

"What do we have here then, mates?" the weathered looking pirate held his sword in line with Ulrich's stomach.

"Sir, we wish to join your crew." Ulrich looked him in the eye, "Temporarily."

The pirate eyed him back, as if tracing for any signs of fear. Evidently, he found none, "What be yer _purpose_ fer this?"

"I wish to slaughter Captain Valentine of the Stormrider - and his crew - for the capture of my one true love." Ulrich unsheathed his sword and had it at the man's throat before he had even batted an eyelid, "Now, who wants to bet that I can't drive this through you before you even consider what you are going to do?"

The pirate looked from him to Odd (who also had him at sword-point) and gave a light chuckle, "I daresay we could use those skills of yours boys...Welcome aboard the Scarlet Devil!"

"I have one request of you." Ulrich hadn't moved his sword.

"What be that then?"

"That you let us go when we find our lead."

"Request granted, the shipmates would _die_ for one another!" the pirate sheathed his sword, "Now come on, we're leaving shortly."

The boys nodded and clambered aboard the ship.

As they arrived on deck, they were greeted with hearty cheers from the other crewmen:

"A couple a' new faces eh?"

"That'll do us good!"

"Welcome aboard lads!"

Ulrich smiled at their family-like genuinity - maybe some pirates weren't so bad.

**A/N - Hope ya liked that... i won't get any more chapters up until next week, as i'm going on holiday from Mon-Fri, and I have a lot to do this weekend (no doubt I'll find someway to get on here though...) anyhoo, I 've got other chapters to get up for "Because Love Hurts" before the next half hour or so, so bye!**

**xhaibane-himex **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Open Seas

**Chapter 3 - Open Seas**

**A/N - Yay I'm updating! claps gomen nasai for the wait, demo i've been so busy with parties and holidays and stuff...oh how the time flies...ahh. Anyway, Once you've finished reading this, could you possibly check out one of my new stories? it's called, "Code Lyoko:XANA's Musical Fun" and I haven't had any reviews for it yet, which makes me think ya'll don't care! waah!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Code Lyoko!**

Being aboard the Scarlet Devil made Ulrich reconsider his views on Pirates - they were like a family. **(A/N - Ulrich's parents died when he was seven and he had lived with Jim ever since.)**

Everyone looked out for everyone else, and if you needed help with something, you only had to ask. As for the stealing - they only took what they needed to survive...and maybe a little extra, but, having been on the ship for a little under a month now, Ulrich an Odd found themselves having fun.

"Hehe, get up Rino!" Ulrich laughed as a large wave drenched them through and sent his new friend flying across the deck, "We're not finished scouting _just _yet!"

"Ha. Ha. _Wise guy_ - how come this stupid stormy weather doesn't bug you? You're new!" Rino picked himself up, shaking his pillar-box red pony-tail out of his face, and pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Ulrich chuckled, "I guess I was built for the open seas...Hey - speaking of wise guys, do you know where Odd is?"

"Uh I think he's sleeping-"

The two looked at each other sarcastically, "_Again_."

Laughing, Ulrich went down into the ship to his and Odd's room.

He knocked before going in, "Odd?"

From the lack of general noise, and no snores, Ulrich figured he wasn't there before even searching the room.

"Let's see, if I was Odd..." He thought, "_The kitchen!"_ He yelled suddenly, scaring the crewmen who were coming along that corridor.

Ulrich ran up a flight of stairs and along a large hallway to reach his destination.

Odd was sitting at one of the large wooden tables with faces that Ulrich recognised - but did not know by name - and was in the middle of a game of cards.

"Sorry guys, royal flush!" Odd revealed his winning hand as the others groaned in protest, "Oh, hey Ulrich!"

"We need to talk Odd." Ulrich pulled his friend away from the table.

"We'll beat you next time Della Robia!" one of them cried.

"I'm sure you will Derrick!"

"Listen, Odd - we've been here for what, a month now? and we're still not any closer to finding anyone who can help us - so if we don't find land soon, I'm gonna go nuts!" Ulrich explained.

"I dunno Ulrich, I kinda like it here, it's fun in a 'I'm a pirate, but not a bad guy' kinda way." Odd said, "It's...It's like we were meant to be on the seas all along."

Ulrich sighed, "I know what you mean Odd, it's-"

"_LAND HO_!" A huge cry came from above them, "_DOCKING IN AN HOUR I'D SAY_!"

The boys ran up to the deck, "What's going on Rino? Where are we stopping?" Ulrich asked tensely.

Rino grinned, "That, my friends, is Kerrino - my namesake, and pirate central."

**A/N - This was pretty short, I'm sorry, but I have like three ongoing stories up now and it's hard to update them, but although I am struggling I will never give up! stars in eyes Sorry, I've been watching too much Fruits Basket - I love Tohru and I love Momijii!**

**I'll update soon!**

**xhaibane-himex **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Kerrino

**Chapter 4 - Kerrino**

**A/N - hey there it's me again! Erm, sorry to those who thought the last chapter was too short, I try my best!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Code Lyoko**

Ulrich gazed around in awe, "Woah...it's, it's - "

"It's _awesome_!" Odd yelled reverting to his hyper-active self, "Where do we go first? huh? huh? _huh_?"

"Calm down Odd!" Ulrich laughed, "Remember why we're here."

"Oh come _on_ Ulrich! We're here until tomorrow, so why can't we just have a little _eensy_ bit of fun first? That wont hurt will it?" Odd tugged at his friends arm impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I give up." Ulrich shrugged, "Let's have some fun then."

The two young men wandered the drunken streets of Kerrino aimlessly, gazing in amazement at the hoards of carefree pirates who seemed to treat the place as a second home to thier ships.

After a few hours, the sun began to set and the boys found themselves retreating to a bar that seemed to be very popular with visitors. It was called _'The Sea Princess'_

The bar was cram-packed with all sorts of dodgy looking pirates, and some decent looking ones too. It smelt of large amounts of alcohol and body odour, which made Ulrich think of Jim. Some joyful music played in the background, aiding the drunken merriment of those having fun.

They walked casually up to the bar, "i'll have...a small whisky." Odd told the barman.

"Name's Tom, what's yer mate wantin' then?" he had a rough voice, that had probably come from the copious amount of tobacco surrounding them.

"I don't want anything, thanks." Ulrich told him, "...Actually, you could help me."

"And how could I do that then?" Tom chuckled lightly

"Do, do you know if there is a ship by the name of 'The Stormrider' that goes by here?" He asked, "I must locate it urgently!"

"The Stormrider?" Tom blinked, wiping a dirty glass, "I recognise the name, but I couldn't really tell you too much about it. Sorry mates."

Ulrich sighed, "It's okay, I'll find out eventually..._I'll find the Stormrider if it kills me_!" He clenched a fist.

"Stormrider?" A blonde-haired, scrawny looking guy was sitting a couple of barstools away from the duo.

"You know of it?" Odd turned to face the man, who must've been around their age.

"Know it?_ My_! I reside on that ship." He extended a hand to the pair, who shook it - Ulrich very grudgingly.

"You are?" Ulrich glared at the man.

"I'm Jeremie, Jeremie Belpois." He told them.

"Jeremie? Can I ask you a question?" Ulrich asked.

"Fire away -_ uwah_!" Jeremie found himself pinned to the bar.

"What pleasure does your Captain find in taking innocent young girls and forcing them to become a part of your crew?" He snarled, hand on sword-hilt.

"Easy Ulrich." Odd warned him, but he too had his hand on the hilt, ready to strike if need be.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jeremie looked scrawny, but he wasnt a coward.

"_Yumi Ishiyama_! Is she serving on your ship on not!" Ulrich cried, slamming the man into the bar again.

Jeremie gasped, partially from the pain, and his shock, "S-second in command Sub-Captain Yumi?"

"Where is she!" Ulrich glared at the now slightly worried Jeremie.

"She's alive and well on 'The Stormrider' Mr-?"

"Stern. Ulrich Stern, and this is Odd Della Robia." Ulrich introduced them to the stranger.

"Well, I'll take you to her if you wish, but be warned...she may not be the Yumi you used to know. She has earned the nickname _'Yumi the Bold'_ as she isn't afraid of anything. Of course, we also call her _'Yumi the Beautiful'_ as she surpasses all but one beauty on our ship." Jeremie smiled, "Tell me Stern - how long have you been waiting to find her?"

Ulrich looked into Jeremie's eyes so he could show him how pained he was, "_Ten years_."

Jeremie nodded, "Well then...why should you have to wait any longer?"

**A/N - Well? Enjoy it? Let me know! I always reply to my reviewers...just ask any of them!**

**xhaibane-himex xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Meeting Captain Valentine

**Chapter 5 - Meeting Captain Valentine**

**A/N- Hey, sorry I haven't replied to any reviews or anything lately - my internet was down for a week, and then I was getting up at 6.30 to go to a Summer Academy thing at this Uni...which starts again tomorrow (we got the weekend off - thank god). It's really fun to be insanely random there! Anyways, I will try and do my best to answer reviews soon!**

Ulrich and Odd followed the strange pirate ou tof the drunken bar, onto a busy street, through some dingy alleyways, and then finally, they were headed along the docks.

"Where _is_ your ship then Jeremie?" Ulrich asked impatiently.

Jeremie pointed to the largest, most amzing ship the friends had ever seen, "That mates, is The Stormrider." he announced proudly.

"Beautiful..." Odd stared in awe at the huge vessel.

Ulrich found himself mentally agreeing, but was determined not to let it show, "Let's go."

"Okay then - follow me!" Jeremie was awfully cheery, whicih annoyed the now nervous Ulrich.

He led them over to the ship and walked over to the two guards, "Kero, Li..." he nodded at each of them in greeting, "When are we leaving?"

The one he addresed as Kero scratched his head thoughtfully, "Hmm, I think the Captain said around midnight."

"It's around half past eleven just now." Li looked at the sky. Evidently, they could tell the time from the positions of the sun and moon.

Jeremie nodded in agreement, "Well then, we shall have our guests onboard and familiarised with the ship before the Captain arrives."

"_Sir_!" They moved aside to allow Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich onto the ship.

The deck was completely empty, "Where is everyone?" Odd asked.

"Oh, they'll all be eating in the kitchens I expect! Yes, the chefs love to cook up new meals! he laughed heartily, "Come with me, and I'll show you around the ship."

They followed - Odd eagerly, and Ulrich evenmore so - finally, he'd found what he had been searching for, Yumi. He could finally take her back home.

"This is the captain's quarters - she's in town just now - more quarters..." he waved lazily at the doors as they passed, "We have a bathing room in there, only the girls really use it though."

"Are there many females on the ship?" Ulrich asked.

"A few." Jeremie replied, "And here we have..." he posed dramatically, "_The Kitchen!"_

"_Food!"_ Odd cried, and his belly grumbled loudly, causing the others to laugh.

"Indeed." Jeremie chuckled, and led them in to the enormous kitchen, where it seemed that most of the crew were.

Jeremie must have been quite important on the ship, as most of the crew gave him nods of approval as he passed them.

There was, Ulrich noticed, no girls that looked similar to Yumi, although there were a lot of girls for a pirate ship, "Where is Yumi?"

"Where's the food!" Odd asked desperately, before Jeremie could reply to Ulrich.

Jeremie lazily pointed behind him, causing Odd to dash off, "Anyway, Yumi and the Captain went out for dinner, they'll be back soon."

Ulrich's stomach hit the floor, _'They were dating? All this time I waited and...'_ "Uh, does Yumi like the Captain then?"

Jeremie realised what the look on Ulrich's face meant. Laughing, he explained, "Oh no! You've misunderstood me! You see, the Captain is a-"

"Jeremie!" Suddenly, a large figure pounced on the unsuspecting boy, covering him in a veil of red-blonde hair, "How is my _brains_ today?" she leapt off of him, allowing Ulrich to get a better look at her.

She was beautiful - long, blond-red, wavy hair, stunning ice-blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Freckles covered her soft face, and she had a killer, toned figure.

A wolf-whistle indicated Odd had returned, "Woah, who _are _you?"

The girl revealed a dazzling row of white teeth, "I'm Argent!"

"The is Argent Valentine, the Captain of our ship." confessed Jeremie to a now very stunned Odd and Ulrich.

"_You're_ the one who stole Yumi from me!" Ulrich made an attempt to withdraw his sword, but in a mere millisecond, Argent's was at his stomach.

"You can try that if you like, but you'd be dead before you even tried to hurt me." her voice was icy cold ad her face hardened, showing everyone she was lethal underneath her harmless exterior. Then, as if she had a split-persona, he face went back to the cheery self it had been seconds before, "And don't be ridiculous!" she laughed, "I'm the same age as Yumi, I couldn't of kidnapped her! It was my father - Hale Valentine, who took her. The he died, " she sighed, "Succumbed to the ways of those foolish mermaids, and now he's gone." she paused fr a moment, "Then, of course I took charge! You have no issues with me, I am innocent of your accusations!"

Shocked, and slightly scared by the girl's behaviour, Ulrich asked, "So where is Yumi?"

"Oh, her? She's up on the deck. She hates being inside on nights like this." Argent said, "Hey, so what is it that...you're-"

But Ulrich sped past her like a blur.

Argent blinked slowly to make sure that she wasn't imagining that he had gone so fast, "Brains? What on _Earth_ are they doing on my ship - and who are they?" she asked Jeremie.

"I'll explain everything!" Odd smiled, took Argent by the arm, and led her to the nearest table.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was frantically trying to reach his way up to the tpo deck, _"I have to find her!"_

Finally, he saw the stairs leading out onto the starlit sky, "_Yumi!"_ he cried as he burst out onto the deck. He saw the tall figure hidden by the shadows, "Yumi, is that you?" his heart was beating so fast.

**A/N - Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger, and you get no update for a while as I'm really busy at the moment, but I'll do my best to get it up asap! Yaaaas:P**

**xhaibane-himex**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. I'm Not What I Was

**Chapter 6 - I'm Not What I Was**

**A/N - Hey I'm totally sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy lately with my new job and starting back at school and things. I promise I'll make more of an effort to update. Kay-O?**

**Anyway, since I've made you wait a ridiculously long time already, I'll shut up now and get on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any part of Code Lyoko, nor is it likely that I ever will.**

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

Ulrich gasped at the beauty of the woman before him. It was Yumi alright, but far more graceful, yet hardened, than he could ever have imagined. Long, striaght black hair fell down to her elegant shoulders. Dressed in only a ragged, tied-up shirt, baggy khaki shorts that came to her knees, and a pair of flip-flops, she was stunning. A gorgeously toned figure managed to seep through the baggy clothes, and her face had hardly changed a bit.

Yumi's eyes widened as she studied the boy, "Are you...? No, you couldn't be...but you look so like him..."

"It's me Yumi. I promised I'd come find you." Ulrich stroked her cheek gently.

"Oh Ulrich! I missed you so much!" Yumi wrapped her arms around the man she had lost so many years ago.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you but...I love you Yumi - always have, always will."

She looked up at him misty-eyed, "Ulrich, I love you too..."

He moved in to kiss her, though suddenly, she pulled away, "But you won't like what I've become..."

Ulrich laughed - he didn't believe anything could take them apart now, "I don't ca-"

"I steal, I _kill_, I torture, I am trained to feel no guilt about my actions. I am a_ real_ pirate Ulrich. Brutal, heartless and cold - not the sweet-tempered little girl you fell in love with." Her voice was as cold as the air.

"Yumi...I would do the same for you - I was planning on slaying every member of this ship to get you back, but now I see that these are good people, and they care about you very much." Ulrich pulled her back into his arms, "Though none could ever care as much as I do. _Nothing_ can change the way I feel about you - doesn't ten whole years prove that?"

Yumi allowed herself to let go of her fears, "Yeah, I guess it does..."

He pulled her in tighter and kissed her hungrily - he had waited for this moment for so long. He just wanted to take her right there and then - but no, Ulrich was better than that - he would let Yumi decide how she wanted to take things.

Yumi was exhilarated - she had imagined this scene so many times in her head, but they had never felt so good. She snaked her hands around his back as her tongue entertwined with his.

After a few minutes of unleashed passion, they had to break for some air.

Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder, "I'm so glad you found me Ulrich - I don't know how much longer I could've waited."

"Me neither..." Ulrich stroke dher soft hair gently, "Just promise me we'll never lose each other again."

Yumi smiled, "I promise." Suddenly, she pulled away from his grasp, alert, "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear wha-"

"Shh." Yumi's eyes darted around the dark ship. She slowly crept over to a bunch of barrels in the far corner.

She gestured for Ulrich to go to the opposite side to her. He nodded, obeying. Then , she signalled at him to move in and -

**A/N- Mwahahahaha, I'm evil, leaving you with this. I'm almost finished the next chapter, so that should be up soon. No worries love:P**

**xhaibane-himex**

xxxxxxxxxx


	7. Ambush

**Chapter 7 – Ambush**

**A/N – GUYSSSS **** I'm finally ****back**** with another chapter for this story! I'll be updating a lot more from now on, so get reviewing again:D!**

**I'm not ****gunna**** make you wait any longer, so here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER ****- I**** DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKOOOO! **

"Gotcha!" Ulrich and Yumi grabbed the figure that was huddled behind the barrels.

"You're just a..."

"...a kid?" the young girl looked at Ulrich with a cheek that only a teen cold accomplish, "I'm a lot older than I look, actually."

Saved from thinking of a smart comeback, the hatch burst open and Odd, Argent and Jeremie burst out, all yelling at them.

"We heard a noise – what's going on up here?" Argent asked, straightening herself up.

"It seems we have a stowaway, Captain." Yumi pointed at the small, pink-haired girl being held by Ulrich.

"Let me go! You're hurting!" she squirmed until Argent ordered him to let her go.

"She's hardly going to hurt anyone, Ulrich." She smirked, walking over to the stowaway, "Who are you, kid?"

"I'm not a kid," her green eyes glared at the Captain, "I'm seventeen. My name is Aelita Hopper. You can call me Princess Aelita."

"Now give me one good reason, Aelita Hopper," Argent drew her sword, her red hair reflecting the sunrise, "Why we shouldn't throw you overboard right now?"

Aelita grinned fearlessly, "You won't kill me because you can't. I have power beyond what you could imagine."

Argent laughed, "You have no idea what power I posses child!"

Aelita saw something in Argent's eyes that made her stop smiling, but as the others were all facing her, they never saw it, "I am the Guardian of the gates to Lyoko. I am the only way in from the outside."

"Prove it." Argent held the sword to her stomach.

Aelita opened her mouth and let out a soft, high note. Wings grew on her back, pink markings appeared on her face and a symbol that was a circle with a dot in the middle, a line at the top and three at the bottom, radiated on her forehead. She let out a lower note and it all disappeared "Do you believe me now?"

Everyone stood in awe, and looked at their Captain, who looked stunned herself.

"You will take us to Lyoko?" she managed to gasp.

"If you are good to me, then I will. I came to this world to find people worthy of the secret. If you prove your worth with your hospitality and allow me to reside on this ship, I will direct you to my homeland." She smiled, knowing she had won, like adolescence debating with a parent.

Argent sheathed her sword, and held out a firm hand, "Welcome aboard the Stormrider!" Aelita grabbed the hand and was pulled up onto her feet, "Jeremie! Take this girl to one of the nice cabins."

"Aye, Captain." Jeremie gestured for Aelita to follow him and they disappeared into the depths of the ship.

"Now, I believe it's time for some tea! Care to join me in my cabin Odd?" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't mind if I do!" he laughed, following her.

"That Odd... He's far too flirtatious for his own good...it's gonna get him in some real trouble one day" Ulrich shook his head, smiling.

"Says you..." Yumi grinned, and then squealed as she was wrapped in his tight embrace and flung over his shoulder.

"Hmm...Shall we fling you over this side of the ship?" He said, swinging to the right and sending Yumi into fits of giggles, "Or this side of the ship?" he swung to the left.

"Ulrich!" she choked through the laughter, "Put me down! Ulrich, I swear..."

"Alright, alright!" he gave in and placed her gently on the deck, "I'm going to my cabin, join me later if you want."

Half-smiling, half-frowning to himself, he turned to descend into the ship.

A high-pitched, distinct scream made him spin on the spot. He had heard that scream once before, "YUMI!"

A tall, dark-haired man stood on the edge of the ship, having passed Yumi over to his own, "She's ours now. She's always been ours." He turned, "Fear Recruits, move out!"

"No!" Ulrich attempted to run after him, but he felt a sharp thud on the back of his head, and then everything went black.

A/N – Yaldie. What do you think's gunna happen next? Who's the madman who took Yumi away? All shall be revealed next chapter!

Model.Crisis


	8. William

**Chapter 8 – William.**

**A/N – Hey fanfictioners! I'm back with all this updating malarkey so get reviewing cause it inspires me to write more :D. I'm so truly sorry for not updating in so long but I shall try my hardest to do at least one chapter a week if not more! Have fun reading! ******

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Code Lyoko! How unfortunate.**

"Ulrich, you've just gotta-"

"Do NOT tell me to calm down Odd!" Ulrich paced the room angrily. He had been passed out for nearly four hours and Yumi was only getting further away, "God knows where they've taken her!"

"Actually," Argent caught him by the arm to stop his pacing, which was annoying her, "I know exactly where they've taken her."

"How on Earth could you know that?" Ulrich frowned at her in disbelief. He did not understand how the usually childish Captain had such nerve sometimes.

"Let's just say I have a talent for finding people I'm close to." She smirked, "Now, we'll arrive at their location in about half an hour and we need to be prepared. I know you're good with a sword Ulrich, but these pirates are not easily dealt with."

"Who are they anyway? And what right do they have taking her away from me?!" He ranted.

"They're known as the Fear Recruits; mainly because they all opted to join the crew out of fear from being killed if they didn't. Their Captain's name is William Dunbar. He's one of the most skilled swordsmen I have ever met." Argent smirked again, "But I am far more skilled at hand-to-hand combat than he could ever be. But alas, I digress. Yumi...for a short time had abandoned us. She wanted to get stronger and so she travelled to places that to this day only she and I know the location of. And then she met a young William Dunbar. He was just as manipulative back then as he is now, but the young, naive Yumi didn't even think that he'd do anything to harm her. I guess you could say that they had a relationship for a while..." She avoided Ulrich's gaze, "But then when she wanted to come back to us...he was unwilling to let her go. It took a week for us to find them, even with my talents, and then I fought him for a full three days before he finally gave in and we rescued her. He swore his revenge, but that was almost five years ago...I thought he'd have moved on but apparently Yumi isn't one to be forgotten." She looked at him; eyebrow raised, "We shall get her back Ulrich. But I will fight William if need be, not you."

"How can you say that? I'm gunna beat that guy to a pulp!" Ulrich pulled away from her grasp, "Argent, you don't know how strong I am." He balled his fists, "I have the right to fight him and not you and you know it. So let me do it. And promise me you won't interfere unless I die."

"I..." she saw the determination in his eyes, "Okay, Ulrich. But you need only call for my aid and I shall be by your side. William is no match for my power anymore."

"The only power I need is willpower. And to rescue Yumi, that's all I need." Ulrich told her with complete confidence.

"Well, Ulrich, I wish you luck." Argent told him, "You're going to need a hell of a lot of it."

With that, she left the room with Odd, leaving Ulrich to contemplate exactly who or what Argent was.

**A/N – I know it was pretty short but the next one will be really long and it's late haha. I'm completely shattered but I have a double-free period tomorrow morning to sleep anyway :). Review my lovelies! xoxo**


End file.
